


the festival but worse

by awkward_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst barley any comfort, Best Friends, Betrayal, Chaos, Crying, Explosions, Gen, Heavy Angst, Manburg go boom boom, Minecraft, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, War, i have no idea how to tag lmao, okay ill stop now, so much chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: "I'm sorry.." Techno whispered quietly. Tubbo nodded, a sad smile on his face. He's accepted his fate. He closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.And then in a flash, Tubbo couldn't see a thing. He couldn't feel a thing. He could barely even hear a thing, a loud ringing in his ears. All he could hear was faint screaming and destruction, and then he was out.------------------------------------------------------------------------aka an alternative au where tommy sees tubbo "die"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	the festival but worse

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any spelling errors or mistakes please tell me!! <3

"...and with that in mind, I'd love to thank everyone for coming to this lovely event!" Tubbo said enthusiastically, he wondered when Wilbur was going to press the button, as he still didn't know what the code word was. He assumed it was somewhere in his speech.

Tubbo's thoughts were cut off by Schlatt chuckling menacingly. He looked over to his president in confusion, as did everyone else.

"What's wrong Schlatt?" Tubbo questioned

"No I was just.." He sighed for a second, and then continued his sentence "I was just thinking about it Tubbo...you know that we like to have fun, right?"

Tubbo was now even more confused, and so was everyone else. The people below looked around, wondering what's going on. 

"Schlatt what's- Yeah we like- Schlatt what's up?" Tubbo stammered, not knowing what to say. 

"You got anything else in the speech?" Schlatt now questioned Tubbo.

"Uh..no, and now let the festival begin, yeah.."

"You done with the speech?"

"Y-Yeah I'm done with the speech Schlatt" Tubbo responded, ' _ Why is Schlatt asking me this? What's going on.. _ ' Tubbo questioned to himself.

"Alright.." Schlatt responded, "Hey uh..hey Quackity take this" 

He then proceeded to stand up, go up to Quackity, and then gave something to him, Tubbo couldn't see what it was though.

"Uh alright..what do I do with this-" Quackity was just about to ask until Schlatt suddenly grabbed Tubbo's left wrist, pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed his wrist to the armrest of the chair tightly.

"Schlatt what are you-"

"Quackity why don't you help me with this?" Schlatt asked, though it was more like an order.

"Uh- Yeah sure.." Quackity replied, unsure of what is happening right now. Quackity cuffed Tubbo's right hand to the armrest, not as tight as Schlatt did.

"Schlatt? Why did you-"

"Tubbo I'll get to the fucking chase alright?" Schlatt said seriously, Tubbo's heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was going to burst out. This was  _ not  _ a part of the plan.

"Tubbo I-" Schlatt started, he then sighed loudly, and continued his sentence "It really sucks for me to say this...in front of everybody, it's kind of awkward.."

"S-Schlatt I can't-..I can't get out-"

"Tubbo...I know what you've been up to.." Schlatt said, and his heart fucking  _ dropped _ .

So did Tommy's and Wilbur's as they witnessed this all while on the roof. Tommy had to do something, his  **best friend** is fucking handcuff to a chair and all that he's doing is just standing there on a fucking roof.

"W-What have I-..What d-do you mean Schlatt.." Tubbo questioned him, trying not to sound suspicious

Schlatt then laughed.

He fucking  _ laughed _ .

A shiver went down Tubbo's spine.

" _ 'What have I been up to'  _ He says" Schlatt then laughed again " _ 'What have I been up to'  _ " He said, mocking the boy.

"Schlatt I-I'm actually stuck can you just-"

"THIS FUCKING 16 YEAR OLD  **MORON** ...HAS BEEN CONSPIRING WITH THE IDIOTS! THE TYRANTS THAT I KICKED OUT OF THIS NATION!!" Schlatt yelled out, making almost everyone flinch. Tubbo felt as if he was going to cry, he was so fucking terrified of what was going to happen.

Tommy felt outraged, he just wanted to  _ murder  _ Schlatt. His face was red from anger. Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other for a moment, making eye contact, and he could see how  _ terrified  _ Tubbo was just by looking at him.

He was shaking, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Tubbo started struggling with the handcuffs, his left wrist in so much pain because of how tight Schlatt made it. 

Tubbo wasn't even listening to what Schlatt was saying, he felt his whole word crashing down on him. He sobbed as tears finally spilled down his face.

"Haha! Look at him hes fucking  _ crying _ ! Pathetic.." Schlatt insulted the boy, he couldn't care less about a traitor like him. That made Tubbo cry harder, he couldn't think straight.

Quackity saw the boy struggle, and that pained so much. He was just a kid, he doesn't deserve this. Sure he's a traitor but he's  _ 16 _ . A literal child.

"Alright now let's kick him outta here!" Quackity said excitedly, he didn't want the boy to be in any more pain, so Quackity decided this was the best thing to do right now.

" _ Kick him _ ? You think that's all i'm gonna do to him? He's a fucking traitor, he deserves more pain." Schlatt said as he smiled creepily.

"No! Let him go Schlatt!" Niki yelled out, tearing up as well. Seeing Tubbo in this pain hurt her, it hurt everyone except Schlatt.

"Alright what to do with this little bitch.." Schlatt said, as if he was talking to himself, ignoring Niki.

"C-C'mon Schlatt he's just a kid...just yell at him and let him go.." Quackity suggested. He will admit, he has a soft spot for the kid. They've had so many good memories, it made Quackity realize that Tubbo was really just a kid, who was just dragged into this mess.

"Oh so just because he's a kid he doesn't deserve punishment? I don't fucking **care** that he's a kid, he could be fucking 5 years old and I wouldn't give two shits! What matters is that this fucking piece of shit BETRAYED ME!" Schlatt yelled out, he looked outraged, and that terrified Tubbo ten times more now.

"S-Schlatt please...j-just let me go I promise I-..I promise I won't bother you aga-" 

Tubbo couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt massive amounts of pain on his face. It took him a while to realize that Schlatt punched him.

Schlatt  _ punched  _ him. In the face.

Tubbo could only hear a ringing in his ears as his body kept switching from unconsciousness to consciousness. 

"-Look at him! He's so fucking weak he can barley handle a punch!" Schlatt mocked the boy, Tubbo felt blood flow down from his nose, he could  _ taste  _ it.

Tommy couldn't even fucking breathe. A grown ass man just punched his best friend. Tommy started shaking in anger, wanting to murder the guy in cold blood. 

Chaos then erupted.

People were yelling at Schlatt, even Fundy didn't approve of this.

"Okay okay everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Schlatt yelled into the mic, and then everyone went silent.

"You guys aren't thinking straight, you're all yelling at  _ me  _ when you should be yelling at THIS TRAITOR!!" He yelled as he pointed at Tubbo. 

"Y'know what fuck this, Technoblade get the fuck up here." Schlatt demanded, getting fed up with everything.

Tommy looked at Techno, a confused look on both of their faces. ' _Has Techno been on Schlatt's side this whole time?_ _No he-...that can't be.._ ' Tommy thought to himself. 

"Uhh okay.." Techno replied in his monotone voice. He made his way up to the podium, sword in hand.

"Alright Techno, I'm getting straight to the point. I want you to kill this kid." Schlatt said, looking at Techno straight in the eyes.

Gasps were heard from below them. Techno was taken back by the request, shocked. 

"You want me to...Look no offense Mr. President but I'm not gonna kill a  _ kid _ ." Techno said, looking at Tubbo. Tubbo was shaking violently, his head down so you couldn't even see his face, but everyone could tell he was crying. He kept trying to free himself, pulling at the handcuffs as hard as he could, but  _ nothing  _ worked.

"What? I thought you were all about killing and violence and shit against kids? He's a fucking kid so kill him" Schlatt said, confusion all over his face.

"Are you being serious cause I can't tell uh….I'm not sure if you know this but..they're all jokes Mr. President, I'm not gonna actually kill a kid.." Techno replied, surprised Schlatt thought he actually wanted to kill a kid.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Schlatt replied, already getting angry.

"Why don't you kill me instead if you're so determined for me to  _ die _ ." Tubbo suddenly said, surprising everyone. He looked up at Schlatt, an angry expression on his face. This terrified everyone, nobody has ever seen Tubbo this way, not even Tommy.

All Tommy felt was pain. Pain and anger and rage. He didn't want to see Tubbo like this, he wanted to see the bee obsessed, always positive, Tubbo. 

"Oh so you  _ really  _ want to die now huh?" Schlatt replied, getting angrier by the second.

"Might as well say anything I want, there's no point in being all good and dandy if im gonna **die** anyway.." Tubbo replied, Tommy wanted to beat the absolute shit out of Schlatt for making Tubbo think that way. Tommy wasn't going to let Tubbo die, no way in hell he would.

"Y'know I'd love to just grab that crossbow and shoot you multiple times until you bleed out and  **die** , but I'd rather have you die by the hands of someone you seem to trust…" Schlatt replied, a smirk on his face.

This was it, he was going to die. There was absolutely no way that he could get out. Tubbo stopped struggling and just stayed there, shaking and his head down. It was as if he already accepted fate.

"Well!? Are you gonna shoot me or not?!" Tubbo exclaimed, already getting annoyed at the silence. He could still hear the faint ringing in his ears from the punch, but he couldn't care any less about it at this moment. 

Techno looked at him, and god that was one of the rare times where he felt bad. He could see all the fear in his eyes as Tubbo looked up at him, trembling in place. 

"C'mon Techno, do it, kill him and make sure it  **hurts** " Schlatt said, trying to persuade him. Techno didn't want to kill Tubbo, not in a million years, but he knows that if he tried anything Tubbo would die anyway, possibly tortured. It's a lose lose and the only chance of survival that Tubbo might get is if Techno shoots him.

Tommy and Wilbur looked at the scene below them, astonished at what's going on. 

"Don't worry, he's on our side" Wilbur whispered to Tommy. 

They both know Techno would never shoot Tubbo, or so they thought. Even so, they both had that little voice in the back of their heads, telling them both that Techno is going to shoot Tubbo, and they'll both watch it in action.

Tommy shuddered at the thought of his best friend being murdered by his role model. He pushed those thoughts away, paying attention to the scene below them.

"Techno I swear to god if you don't get out a weapon in the next 5 seconds I will-" 

Techno took out his crossbow and aimed it at Tubbo's chest.

Everyone looked at Techno in horror.

Tubbo looked up, surprised. He didn't think Techno would actually kill him, but oh well. It's better for Techno to kill him than Schlatt.

Tommy looked back at Wilbur, both of them surprised as well. 

"I thought you said he was on our side?" Tommy whispered back to Wilbur, anger boiling up in his stomach again.

"I  _ thought _ he was on our side" Wilbur whispered back, he may have wanted to blow up Manburg but he doesn't want Tubbo to die with it, so he can't press the button, not now at least.

"Then what the hell are we gonna do now!" Tommy exclaimed, starting to panic. He sees the fear in Tubbo's eyes as he looks over to the bow below him, it hurts so much to see him like this, he has to do something,  _ fast _ .

"I don't fucking know Tommy! Let's just….let's just hope for the best and hope Techno doesn't actually shoot Tubbo.." 

Tommy looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you fucking  _ stupid _ ? We can't just stand here and let Tubbo  **die** !" Tommy whisper-yelled, getting a bit louder. He was fucking outraged that Wilbur would even say that, they can't take any risks and he knows it but its  _ Tubbo _ . He'd take any risk for Tubbo.

Wilbur stayed quiet, not sure how to respond. He looked over at the scene below them.

"Techno…?" Tubbo asked, he thought Techno was on their side, guess not.

"I'm sorry Tubbo..but it has to be done." Techno responded, putting his finger on the trigger of the crossbow, getting ready to shoot the firework at the boy.

Tubbo nodded, understanding his situation. He has no choice, an d he understands and respects that.

Tommy wanted to yell, to scream out and  free Tubbo. 

This couldn't be the end for him.

This just couldn't.

Tommy felt tears build up at the corner of his eyes.

"Now C'MON! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM RIGHT NOW!" Schlatt yelled getting impatient, a crazy smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry.." Techno whispered quietly. Tubbo nodded, a sad smile on his face. He's accepted his fate. He closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.

And then in a flash, Tubbo couldn't see a thing. He couldn't feel a thing. He could barely even hear a thing, a loud ringing in his ears. All he could hear was faint screaming and destruction, and then he was out.

* * *

Tommy saw both Schlatt and Quackity fall off the stage, being knocked back by the big explosion. Techno was already on the ground, walking around with no expression on his face. 

Tommy felt numb.

He couldn't believe it.

As the smoke quickly died down, there he saw it.

Tubbo.

" _ Tommy what are you- _ "

" **_TUBBO!_ ** "

Tommy shouted, not even caring if the others could hear him. No they definitely did. Wilbur tried to stop him, but it was no use.

Tommy ender pearled over to the stage, screaming his best friend's name over and over again. He couldn't care any less.

As Tommy picked up Tubbo's body, tears were rolling down his cheeks, his voice all rough from the screaming. He was still whispering his best friend's name, as he didn't want him to go this soon. 

He then heard a shout coming from Quackity 

"Everybody go after Tommyinnit!"

Everyone looked at the boy on the stage, and some started running at the stage. Others stayed behind, trying to get to a safe place.

Tommy threw another ender pearl in the woods, holding Tubbo tightly to his chest.

Tommy saw Punz right in front of him, raising his sword, getting ready to murder him right then and there.

He then disappeared.

Tommy reappeared in a strange forest, he couldn't recognize it. But that didn't matter, he still had his friend in his arms.

Tommy got up as best as he could with his best friend in his arms. He started running as fast as he could, his lungs burning. He knew that he didn't throw the ender pearl that far, as he was in a hurry to get the hell out of there.

His arms started feeling numb, the boy in his arms starting to feel cold. He kept trying to reassure himself that he was alive, he was alive and well and that everything will be fine.

His legs started wobbling, he couldn't run any longer, so he just fell on his knees, holding Tubbo close to him. He was still crying to the point where his eyes started to hurt. 

None of that mattered though.

His best friend.

The person that was with him through the good and bad.

The person who never left his side.

Is now  _ dead _ .

He's gone.

_ Forever _ .

That made Tommy sob even harder, hugging Tubbo's body even more tighter. Tommy started hiccuping, he couldn't even get a full breath in or out. This was truly the worst pain he's ever experienced.

That was until he heard was until a small voice

" _..T-Tommy..? _ "

A voice coughed out.

Tommy quickly pulled back, to see Tubbo looking at him, his eyes barely opened. He was in obvious pain.

"T-Tubbo? Tubbo a-are you alive? Please tell me I-I'm not hallucinating..please please please-"

"Im...alive..just really hurt.." Tubbo explained, cutting off Tommy's sentences. He coughed right after that, his face scrunched up in pain.

" _ S-Shit _ ...Okay okay can you..okay sit up if you can.." Tommy said, helping Tubbo to sit up. He took out a potion of healing and brought it up the injured boy's lips, tilting his head up so he can drink it easier.

Tubbo gulped the liquid in a matter of seconds, already starting to feel a bit better. The unbearable pain was still there, but the injuries he had were healed, no blood coming out of them.

"C-Can you stand up?..." Tommy asked, sniffling a bit

"I..think so.." Tubbo replied, still in pain. Even though the wounds were healed the pain still wouldn't go away.

Tommy stood up and grabbed both of Tubbo's hands to help him stand up. Tubbo slowly got up, his legs shaking a bit. His face scrunched up, feeling as if his chest was on fire. He leaned on Tommy's shoulder, resting his head on the taller boy.

They stayed there for a while, quietly holding each other as chaos was still erupting over at Manburg. That didn't matter to them though, all that mattered was that they were both alive and well. 

"Are you okay?.." Tommy asked quietly, but loud enough so that Tubbo could hear him.

"No..I really thought that I was gonna die Tommy...I thought I was gonna be gone forever..and never see you or Wilbur or Niki or anyone.. _ I thought I was gone _ " Tubbo replied in a shaky voice. Tears welled up in his eyes, he held onto Tommy even tighter, not wanting to let go.

Tommy started to comfort Tubbo, whispering little ' _ It's okay.. _ 's and ' _ I know.. _ 's while rubbing his back comfortingly as Tubbo cried in Tommy's shirt.

After a while they let go, smiling at each other. They were just happy that they were alive. 

"Okay..now let's get you back to Pogtopia...you're gonna need to rest for awhile.." Tommy said, putting an arm around Tubbo as they walked to Pogtopia. Tubbo nodded, walking back to Pogtopia with his best friend.

"So..what are we gonna do about Wilb-"

**_BOOM!!_ **

A loud explosion erupted behind them, smoke and fire erupting. They both jumped, holding on to each other on instinct. They're eyes widened as they looked back at the smoke and fire flowing through the air.

_ Holy shit.. _

_ He actually did it.. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! Here is a new one-shot I've decided to make because a n g s t.  
> I just wanna say that if you could check out my book 'what it once was' that would be great!! It's about tubbo and tommt running away so if you interested check it out :3  
> i wrote this instead of writing for my book so i would really appreciate it if you checked it out!  
> okay thats all i wanted to say, hope you have a great day!  
> kudos and comments are appreciated! <33


End file.
